Digimon Sex Battle!
by Geoski
Summary: Lured into playing what he expected to be simply an innocent game with an old friend, Guilmon soon finds his small world flipped upside down in this very spicy fanfic. -Lemon Warning- Contains Adult Content! M/M/F


**Chapter 1 – The Seduction**

 **Lemon Warning!**

 **Turn back now before its too late!**

 **If you could care less about ruining your childhood, well then read on.**

 _The story begins with our naive friend Guilmon who had just finished sneaking out of Takato's house. He was now walking through central park in the middle of the night._

The stars were populated tonight, their bright and majestic forms decorating the deep night sky. The moon and its beautifully glowing mass was resting just over the horizon, gently lighting the concrete pathways of the park below. The wind was very calming, blowing gently as Guilmon listened to the occasional sounds of the forest leaves rustle together. Such a relaxing place, one could truly find themself here.

Guilmon began thinking to himself as he slowly approached his destination…

"Hmm, It's getting kinda late... I wonder if he wants to play hide and go seek?" he wondered, tossing ideas throughout his mind as he neared the entrance to his little hideout. Stepping through the front door he noticed Flamedramon sitting motionless in the center of the room, staring silently out the window. His back was facing towards him and his armor was laid off to the side, stacked neatly in a pile.

"Hey Flamedramon!" he exclaimed loudly. The young digimon was very excited to see him after such a long time. Flamedramon, who seemed to have been in a meditative trance just a moment ago, bounced abruptly onto his feet from the sound of Guilmon's voice piercing through the silence. "I'm here for that game you mentioned to me earlier, remember Flamedramon?!" he continued, his ears perking up awaiting his friend's confirmation. The now slightly irritated Flamedramon took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, refocusing his shaken up chi before acknowledging the socially inept, young digimon.

"Good boy Guilmon! I'm surprised you showed up… knowing your attention span and all." Laughing at his own joke, Flamedramon recalled back to how Guilmon could be sometimes.

"Yup! Guilmon always keeps his promises!." he replied, pausing just for a moment in order to quickly scan the room ahead of time for any hints towards what his friend was planning. After a moments pause he didn't seem to notice anything in particular, however there was an odd-shaped, colorful looking item in the corner of the room that seemed a bit out of place. Picking it up, he then curiously examined its colorful structure. "Ooo... pretty."

 _"Oh crap... I thought I put that away!"_ Flamedramon thought, slightly kicking himself for the slip-up. He remained silent, hoping that Guilmon would not recognize the object and possibly expose his evil plan.

"Hmm..." Guilmon pondered as he wracked his mind for answers. After a moments pause he began sucking curiously on the foreign object. "...doesn't taste like candy." he concluded with a slight frown.

"Um... Let me see that Guilmon, before you break it... or do something worse." he added jokingly as a few dirty thoughts suddenly came to mind. Guilmon politely returned the item before quickly reverting back to his childlike spazzing.

"Sooo what game are we playing Flamedramon?" he questioned, his imagination quickly taking over again. "I hope we'll be digging more holes… or maybe hide and go seek! I'm excited to play!" With a sudden surge of energy he spun around, unintentionally smacking Flamedramon in the face with his tail in the process. Instinctively, Flamedramon caught his tail right after it happened with his reflexes.

"Let me guess, you snuck into the cookie jar again, huh Guilmon?" he said jokingly, giving Guilmon's tail a playful tug before releasing him. Guilmon spun back around to quickly address his friend.

"Yes... no... maybe so!" he replied slyly as he awaited Flamedramon's response with confidence hoping that his cleverness would hold him in confusion. Flamedramon couldn't help but laugh at his cute attempt to fool him.

"Did you learn that at the nearby preschool or something?" he asked sarcastically. Guilmon paused, suddenly looking astonished.

"How did you know that Flamedramon?" he said in amazement. "That's where I go to dig holes and bury all the different toys i find there!... is that what were playing Flamedramon?" His tail picked up the pace again. "I had a feeling that was it!"

"Sorry Guilmon but there won't be any digging I'm afraid." Flamedramon could suddenly see the frown on Guilmon's face as soon as he said that. Reaching out, he gave Guilmon a few gentle pats on the head in a comforting gesture. "However Guilmon..." he continued. "I did happen to notice the many holes you dug around this room. You must be quite the digger!" Now Guilmon, hearing acknowledgment of his hard labor spread throughout the room, suddenly filled him with a great sense of accomplishment.

"Thank you Flamedramon! I've been hiding those treats I've been taking from Takato's mom, ERR…" Suddenly realizing his slip-up, he became nervous. "P-please don't tell Takato!" he said as he hid his eyes behind his fairly large pair of claws. Flamedramon laughed.

"Don't you worry Guilmon, your secret is safe with me." He said assuredly. "So! Are you ready to try this new game?"

"Guilmon is ready!" He exclaimed, reigniting the life in his tail once again . "So what are we playing?" he asked, staring intently into Flamedramon's eyes eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Um.." Flamedramon hesitated. He was extremely turned on by the fact that he was now finally about to take advantage of this incredibly naïve Digimon for the first time. His arousal was surging from the sheer thought. He took a moment to refocus before addressing Guilmon with the new game. "Alright Guilmon, we are going to see who can outlast the other in a game called... Digimon Sex Battle!"

"Digimon Sex Battle?" Guilmon paused, tilting his head in curiosity. "What is that? And I don't want to hurt anyone…" Flamedramon laughed at his innocent response.

"It's okay Guilmon, you won't be hurting anyone silly." he reassured him. Gently, he reached down and grabbed Guilmon's wrist. "Here I'll show you." Guiding Guilmon's hand, he gently placed it onto his own groin causing him to gasp from the sudden contact. "You see... this is my pouch Guilmon. Start rubbing it and let's see what happens." Guilmon was hesitant, but was slowly able to relax his palm onto his friends groin.

"Err... like this Flamedramon?" While applying pressure, he began rubbing his massively clawed hands up and down Flamedramon's pouch. With nice and steady strokes, Guilmon made sure to be careful not to accidentally scratch his friend. Flamedramon was moaning softly as the young digimon played with him, causing him to arch his back ever so slightly in agreement to the waves of pleasure.

"...I don't get it." Guilmon said as he continued rubbing and squeezing Flamedramon's groin for the first time. "Why am I feeling your peepee?"

"Guilmon, you ahh... you want to try to make me cum before I make you cum... understand?" he said, responding as best he could between the interruptive waves of pleasure coursing through his body. To his surprise, Guilmon still remained clueless.

"Uhmm… cum?" Flamedramon was shocked at his response. He reached down and grabbed Guilmon's hands, pausing the treatment for just a moment in order to get Guilmon's full attention.

"Wait Guilmon, so your saying you have never… you know... had an orgasm?" he asked awkwardly. Guilmon remained still as he pondered the word. The usual goofy expression was plastered onto his face as Flamedramon patiently waited for an answer. After a long pause, Flamedramon's ears suddenly perked up. He noticed that Guilmon was finally about to say something.

"Or.. or... orgasss... summ?" Trying his best to pronounce the word, he appeared baffled as he looked at his teacher eagerly awaiting an answer. Flamedramon was astounded. _"I wonder if Guilmon has ever seen a penis before, let alone even had a boner?!"_ The possibility of this made him quiver with anticipation over what he was about to enlighten this young virgin digimon into. Unexpectedly, Guilmon continued his curious, exploratory fondling of Flamedramon's pouch.

"Nnngh... Ohhh good boy.." Flamedramon moaned, arching his back again in pleasure as the virgin digimon massaged his crotch. After a minute, Guilmon was beginning to notice a plump, bulging outline of Flamedramon's shaft pressing against the wall of his protective pouch. What seemed to Guilmon like molding clay at first, now felt like he was running his hand up and down a long, mysterious rod.

"Your peepee... it's getting bigger Flamedramon!" Guilmon said in astonishment. Flamedramon's penis was quickly beginning to stiffen beneath Guilmon's heavy clawed hands. With logic gone and sheer curiosity taking over at this point, Guilmon now gripped the mysterious rod as best he could with his giant claws and began pumping his hands up and down vigorously.

"Ohhh..." Flamedramon moaned. His moans became gradually louder as Guilmon continued sexually assaulting him. At this rate, Flamedramon wasn't going to last long. His arousal was climbing and fast. The more excited he became, the more grip Guilmon had on his penis. Not to mention having been pent up for more than three weeks, there were a lot of factors leaving him to find it extremely difficult to resist. _"If I let Guilmon continue to jerk me off like this..."_ he thought to himself. _"I'm finished!"_

"Th... that's enough Guilmon." He said, reluctantly removing Guilmon's hand away from his bulging groin. Guilmon was suddenly taken back, looking surprised.

"D-did I play the game wrong? I'm sorry Flamedramon!" Guilmon apologized, covering his eyes with his hands in another cute display.

"No Guilmon, you did great!" Flamedramon reassured him, admiring Guilmon's effort as he removed his hands away from his face. "As a matter of fact... you are winning!" Guilmon again looked surprised.

"What? I… I'm winning? I mean, I am aren't I!" Guilmon said with excitement. He was now beaming with pride even though he still did not as to have a clue why or how he was winning. Flamedramon could not help but crack a smile at the sight of Guilmon's sudden, bold mini-victory dance.

"Why yes, yes you are Guilmon..." he said, pausing with a devilish smile knowing that there was no way he would be losing this battle. "...But now it's my turn!" Giving Guilmon a light shove, he caused him to stumble onto an old wooden crate laying idly by against the wall.

Guilmon yelped. "Flamedramon! What are you…mmf!" Flamedramon placed a finger onto Guilmon's lips, interrupting what he had to say.

"Shhh. I said it's my turn now Guilmon... just try to relax, okay?" Guilmon remained still, hesitantly trusting him.

"Um… Okay." Guilmon responded as he leaned against the wall with his legs slightly spread over each side of the crate.

"Good boy, now... dont move." Then, kneeling down in front of him he placed a hand on top of each of Guilmon's thighs. Pressing firmly, he guided them up and slid them along the entire length of Guilmon's legs, slowly brushing his arms and body onto him in the process. His hands soon arrived towards Guilmon's waist, stopping just short of his groin. _"So hot."_ Flamedramon thought to himself. He then began massaging the area close to his groin, groping and squeezing against the sides of his soft, scaly pouch while being careful as to not make any direct contact to his sensitive area.

"Ohhh, that feels funny Flamedramon." Guilmon moaned, panting from the excitement in his arousal for the first time. The residual pleasures from the massage pressing all around the sensitive areas of his groin were beginning to spark life in Guilmon's penis for the first time.

"You like that boy, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer as he fondled Guilmon's balls with his two thumbs in addition to the inner thigh massage. Guilmon gasped in pleasure as a response. This new sensation Guilmon was experiencing was beginning to overwhelm his body and mind, leaving him rendered somewhat unresponsive to defend himself. Flamedramon picked up on this as his senses were very keen. Noticing the sudden state Guilmon had fallen into, he paused for a moment pondering if he should take advantage of this rare opportunity. In the midst of this he could not help but appreciate again the fine form of this virgin digimon's body so tauntingly exposed in front of him.

 _"How is he a virgin?..."_ he thought to himself.

Salivating over the definition of Guilmon's body, he decided it was too much to resist. With intense anticipation he decided to grope up his body. From his chest to his abs, he slowly squeezed all over. Going nice and slow, he was making sure to savor every single moment of this. _"So nice and firm..."_ he thought to himself. Sexual fantasies soon clouded his mind as he was soaking in the sight of Guilmon's body up close and personal. Immediately he had to pause what he was doing in order to control his steadily stiffening boner proding against his pouch. He did not want Guilmon to see his penis, but rather Guilmon's own penis for the first time. After a moments pause, he continued onto the task at hand. Leaning forward, he took the time to take a closer look at Guilmon's pouch. It was innocent, never before having been touched by any digimon, not even by Guilmon himself. He could see the outline of Guilmon's penis lightly pushing against the protective wall of his pouch, just begging for attention. Flamedramon smiled. "You're enjoying this game, aren't you boy?" He questioned, seeing as to how Guilmon's body was already agreeing with him.

"I... I like this game so far Flamedramon." Guilmon responded. "...Let's keep playing."

Guilmon's pouch was prodding up and down right before Flamedramon's eyes, simply begging for attention at this point. However, Flamedramon still resisted for now. As much as he wanted to pleasure this young digimon to orgasm for the first time, the other part of him had to make sure that he lasts as long as possible. Knowing that Guilmon is a virgin, getting him too excited early on would surely be a mistake. He continued to massage and grope all around Guilmon's legs and groin, taking his time as he went while thoroughly enjoying the scaly, sandpaper-like texture of his skin. The gentle sounds of Guilmon moaning was soon music to Flamedramon's ears.

"OHH…" Guilmon gasped, arching his body back as Flamedramon's arm brushed along his groin. Flamedramon smiled.

"Feels good doesn't it boy?" he questioned. He was astonished at the sensitivity of Guilmon as he continued working the massage.

"I'm... I'm starting to feel strange Flamedramon… Are you sure we should keep playing this gamMF!.." Flamedramon placed his finger onto Guilmon's mouth again, silencing him once more.

"Shhh." He whispered, followed by a gentle massage on the head in an attempt to help ease his nervousness. "This is a normal feeling Guilmon. You are just getting aroused is all." Before Guilmon could give a response, Flamedramon made his next move. Leaning forward, he began slowly licking up and down Guilmon's chest. He took his time, savoring the experience of his tongue roughly caressing over them. He quickly moved southward, thoroughly tasting each one of Guilmon's abs. At this point, Guilmon was slumped into the wall in a complete submissive state. Flamedramon continued licking him all over with the icy cold magic touches of his tongue causing Guilmon to squirm a little.

"Oohhh.. Flamedramon... Your tongue is freezing!" he said, shifting slightly every now and then from the icy touch. Flamedramon giggled.

"How about we try something else then Guilmon?" He suggested, slowly sliding his hands back up Guilmon's tense body and stopping back onto his firm chest.

"Try what FlamedramOHhhn?!..." Guilmon moaned. Being caught mid sentence, he gasped from the sudden pleasure of his nipples unexpectedly being pinched.

"This." he said with a devilish grin. Flamedramon slowly slid himself back down Guilmon's body, grinding firmly against his abdomen and chest and back down, across Guilmon's groin. Guilmon gasped once again from the sudden contact onto his sensitive area, causing his bulge to grow even further. Flamedramon soon arrived back on his knees, his face now hovering just above Guilmon's swollen pouch.

"Hmm, let's see how you smell now Guilmon." He inquired with curiosity. Leaning in and placing his nostrils right on top of Guilmon's groin, he breathed in deeply his scent. Suddenly his senses became overwhelmed, flooding his thoughts with primal urges. The virgin's pleasant and intoxicating aroma shook him, leaving him speechless and sparking a massive surge in his arousal. "Fuck..." he mumbled with frustration. He paused again as he struggled to contain his soon to be troublesome boner. He did not want to lose to Guilmon and he definitely did not want to lose to a virgin. Knowing that Guilmon has also never seen a penis, he wanted Guilmon to witness his own for the first time. Guilmon could not help but notice Flamedramon's sudden hesitation.

"Why did you stop again Flamedramon…? Am I too good at this game?" Guilmon asked. Flamedramon's ears perked up in surprise. He knew it was a sincere question from Guilmon, however he could not help but receive it as a cocky statement.

"I've been going easy on you Guilmon…" he growled. He could no longer resist. He wanted to see the true size of Guilmon. He wanted him to cum and hard for the first time, especially after his last statement. He looked up at Guilmon now with a new look in his eyes. It was the look of _'It's time for business now buddy.'_ Placing his right palm firmly onto Guilmon's pouch, he gave a strong, unexpected upward stroke across Guilmon's groin causing him to gasp very audibly from the sudden jolt of pleasure. Flamedramon quickly removed his hand, observing with interest now as Guilmon's penis slowly but surely exposed itself just a tiny bit for the first time from within the safe confines of it's protective pouch.

"Wow, you sure are sensitive Guilmon!" He said, amazed at how quickly Guilmon's member grew.

"I've been told I'm sensitive FlamedramoOOOhhn." Guilmon was hit again with pleasure, gasping as Flamedramon gave him another strong upward stroke across sensitive bulging pouch. Flamedramon laughed.

"I believe they were talking about a different kind of sensitivity my friend." he replied. Guilmon's penis could no longer contain itself from the physical contact as it began protruding itself quickly outward from within its sheath. Flamedramon smiled. "Check it out Guilmon. Your friend wants to come out and say hi."

Guilmon looked down, unsure as to who Flamedramon was referring to. To his surprise, he noticed something poking out of his own pouch for the first time. He tilted his head. "What could that be?" he wondered. "I've never seen that before…"

"It's your penis Guilmon." replied Flamedramon. "Most of your buddy is still hiding inside there so were going to help get him out, understand?" Guilmon blinked a few times, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I wonder why he's hiding in there?" he finally asked. Flamedramon laughed.

"I don't know Guilmon… but I do know one way to find out!" Leaning down, Flamedramon began lightly sucking onto the tip of Guilmon's exposed penis. Flamedramon was surprised as his mouth made contact. The texture of Guilmon's penis felt surprisingly different than that of his skin. It was smooth like silk.

"Uhhnn... F-flamedramon... what are you... s-stop..." Guilmon groaned as he was caught off guard and feeling slightly uncomfortable from the sudden bold move. However his body was protesting his mind, shivering with agreement as he could not help but remain subdued. Sucking on Guilmon's tip like a baby bottle, Flamedramon soon felt the top of Guilmon's penis pushing steadily against the back of his own throat forcing his head further and further away. " _Wow! He just keeps getting bigger and bigger.."_ With a final suck to savor the experience, followed by a plop sound, Flamedramon released the now fully erect member from within the firm confines of his lips.

"But Guilmon, your friend is finally out to play." He said, pausing for a moment to wipe the spit from his mouth. "And look at the size of him too!" Flamedramon said, commending his young friend. Guilmon looked down towards his so called 'little friend' and his facial expression suddenly changed. He was baffled.

"How... how did it even fit in there?" Guilmon pondered in amazement, tilting his head in wonder as he tried to fathom the size difference between his pouch and his newly discovered buddy. Flamedramon chuckled, ignoring that silly question for now.

"To answer your earlier question though Guilmon.." Flamedramon said, pausing as he reached back down to grip the base of Guilmon's shaft earning him another sexy moan. "This is a digi sex battle remember? And besides..." In a swift motion, Flamedramon slid his grip firmly up and over Guilmon's entire penis earning him another surprised gasp of pleasure. "You're having way too much fun for me to stop, I can tell... big boy." He was right. Guilmon was so aroused that he could hardly defend himself. Lost in ectasy, Guilmon remained limp against the wall slightly drooling as Flamedramon continued skillfully milking the fully erect member of this helpless virgin digimon. Flamedramon soon began tasting precum, signaling that Guilmon was getting close.

"S-stop Flamedramon... please. Your going to make me pee!..." Guilmon pleaded.

"What's the matter boy, not as good at this game as you thought you were huh?" He said tauntingly. He paused. A moment passed as Flamedramon remained still, his gaze still focused upon the rare sight of Guilmon's massive prick the first time. It was mesmerizing. Taking his time, he thoroughly reexamined the fine instrument that was before him, squeezing and prodding here and there. "I'm shocked that no one has put their hands on such a prize until now..." Gripping his shaft with both hands, Flamedramon began jerking Guilmon off as fast as he could.

"OHHhh... Flamedramon!... NNGH... W-why?!" Guilmon pleaded out loud. This was becoming too much for the young digimon to handle. It wasn't long before Flamedramon's hands were coated with precum, allowing effortless movement. Guilmon suddenly began squirming in his seat from the unbearable pleasure. Flamedramon smiled, fully delighting in Guilmon's struggle.

"That's right Guilmon, cum for me boy!" he taunted, knowing he had to be close. Guilmon became lost in thought, captive to pleasure as he subconsciously began thrusting his hips in synchronization to Flamedramon's treatment. His impressive penis, pulsing in Flamedramon's hands, was riding right on the brink of orgasm. Flamedramon could feel it too as it was moving in his hands like crazy as he unmercifully continued pumping his impressive shaft. Guilmon suddenly arched his body back as he felt his balls tensing up.

"Flamedramon… Ooohh… I'm going to.. uhnnNN!… GOING TO…!" Flamedramon immediately stopped what he was doing. "Ohhh..." Guilmon moaned, his penis bouncing against his abs as he was dangerously close to orgasm. Flamedramon paused to observe Guilmon panting heavily against the stone wall.

"Why… why did you stop Flamedramon?" he questioned with slight frustration, his body shivering from such a close denial.

"Sorry Guilmon... but we're not done yet." Flamedramon said, smiling devilishly.

Meanwhile… Renamon happened to be walking through the same area this beautiful night. Having just had an irritating encounter with Impmon again, she now wanted to try and relax in order clear her head… and what better place to do that than a peaceful, empty park right? Or so she thought…

"How many times must I tell that irritating little Digimon that he has no chance! Zero! Nada!" she said to herself, venting her frustration as she walked down the pathway. "Who does he think he is anyways? It's not like he ever has anything positive to say." She suddenly recalled back to her last encounter.

"Oh, hey Impmon." Renamon smiled, waving politely to the tiny Digimon.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you between F and CK!"

*Sad face*

She then snapped back to reality, followed by a gentle laugh. "At least the paw print on his face will be a reminder next time he tries talking to me like that." As she continued down the moonlit pathway she could not help but notice Guilmon's so called secret hideout, its stone structure nestled safely in the woods. The supposed secret hideout in which he was so fond of telling everyone about which was really not so secret. "Oh Guilmon." She giggled, recalling the time Guilmon had buried her gloves around this same area. Oh, how pissed she remembered she was. Suddenly, Renamon's keen ears picked up on a strange sound coming off into the distance. She perked up her ears and paused, zoning into the noise.

"Strange…" she said after a long pause. "It seems to be coming from this exact structure." In a split second she was above the window, now sitting in the tree branches. The brisk sound of the leaves rustling together soon followed from the swiftness of her speed cutting through the wind. She then dropped off the branch and fell 10 feet onto the ground below her, landing soundlessly like a cat in front of the window. The only sound that was made upon her entrance was the gentle gasp escaping her mouth upon witnessing the sight before her.

"Just relax Guilmon, this will only hurt for a second." Flamedramon said with a stern look as he took position between Guilmon's legs. Guilmon quickly looked down to notice Flamedramon's massive prick.

"Flamedramon... where are you going to put that?" Guilmon asked innocently. Flamedramon, going slowly began to press his tip into Guilmon's tailhole and ignoring his question. It was a tight fit but he was determined to get it in there completely. He began to lightly thrust into Guilmon, going slightly deeper and deeper each time. It wasn't long before Guilmon's moans were piercing the silence once more.

"Should I do something?" Renamon asked herself. She could not believe the sight she was witnessing. _"Guilmon is being raped!"_ she thought. She remained frozen in disbelief, still registering the sight that was before her. However, she couldn't help but notice something in particular amidst the madness. _"He is huge…"_ she thought to herself, commending him in her mind as she curiously examined his massive prick from afar. She had never seen a penis before so she had nothing really to compare it to. That being said, to her it seemed impressive none the less. Still staring lustfully at the scene before her she suddenly began to feel a strange new sensation rising up in her body for the first time. Thoughts of sexual fantasies soon became entertained in her mind. She thought about the possibility of what it would be like to mess around with another digimon. She even thought about what it would feel like to have something like that put in her. Suddenly, she took her paws and began fondling her own breasts. "Ohh..." she gasped, moaning quietly. She began imagining a scene where Guilmon had her arms subdued behind her back while Flamedramon went to town on her breasts. She imagined the two of them abusing a tough digimon like herself, slapping and twisting her breasts hard while she provided little to no resistance. "Ngh... N-No!… stop it Renamon..." She protested, attempting to clear her thoughts. "You are more disciplined than this..." Refocusing her senses back on the real task at hand, she embraced herself for what was about to come.

"It's time to make a move."

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **12/01/2015 Update!**

 **I haven't been on here in a long time. I randomly decided to check back into this site to see how one of my stories was doing and was very pleased to see that so many people are reading it :)**

 **As a gift I did a major rewrite of the first chapter and will submit the second chapter ASAP. Thx for the support fellas.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **P.S.- Sorry for the story bump, I guess deleting a chapter does that O.o**


End file.
